


Your Mother Told You There'd Be Days Like These...

by ximeria



Series: Your Mother Told You There'd Be Days Like These... [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, Genderswap, Heterosexual Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-29
Updated: 2003-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad cocktail: Daniel, alien artifacts and wishful thinking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Mother Told You There'd Be Days Like These...

**Author's Note:**

> In a fit of trying to understand certain genres of fanfic, like genderswap and mpreg, I ended up trying to write it at well.

Daniel stared at the sphere shaped object in front of him as if by sheer will he could make it surrender all its secrets. Of course it didn't work that way. It never did. They had brought it back from PX3-766 and when he turned it in his hand, strange symbols caught the light from his desk lamp. Yet it refused to budge -- the writings seemed to make less and less sense the more he tried to concentrate on them.

Pushing his glasses up, Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose. Who was he kidding? The language on the ball may as well have been any language at all, his mind would still not have been clear or focused enough for him to understand it. In three hours the only word he'd gotten was 'want' and even of that one he wasn't entirely sure.

No, he was fairly sure he'd get nothing more done tonight. With a groan he looked at his watch. 2AM. Daniel shook his head. There was no way he'd ever get anything done unless he solved his little... problem. Not the easiest task. Truth was, he'd rather face a System Lord any day, than confront what was occupying his mind. Particularly when said problem was a six foot plus Colonel, who taunted his days and haunted his nights. It was an unsolvable problem. Unless Daniel could convince himself that he could forget about the other man.

A sigh escaped him. Jack would never look at him *that* way. Not in a million years. The straightest man imaginable and he'd gone and fallen for him. Big time. Daniel turned the artifact over and over in his hand. "If I were a woman, he'd probably be interested... I wish..." he whispered sadly. For a moment it seemed as if the symbols flared with a light of their own.

Daniel rubbed his eyes. Great, so now he was seeing things as well. He may as well go get some sleep, since whatever it was the symbols were, at the moment they could only be called untranslatable.

Pulling off his glasses, Daniel stumbled to the bunk. Good thing he'd had one moved in there. He tended to work till he dropped and this was so much easier than walking the hallways of the SGC in the middle of the night.

With one last sigh, Daniel pulled the blanket up over his shoulders.

  


* * *

Yawning, Daniel stretched, reached for the bedside light and turned it on. Laying on his back, he kept his eyes closed for a moment. Lowering his hand to scratch his chest, he froze. What the...? Cupping his hand around soft flesh, he finally opened his eyes, looked down and pulled up the cover. Then quickly dropped it again.

Okay, breathe, Daniel, breathe... This was clearly... he was still dreaming, that had to be the answer. Pinching his arm until tears sprang from his eyes still didn't change the facts. Heat filled his face as he realized he was still cupping his... Letting go with an audible gasp, he realized his voice had changed as well. It was higher pitched than normally.

It couldn't be, it just couldn't... Daniel's breathing sped up a little until he realized he was hyperventilating then he forced himself back to something close to normal. There had to be an explanation, a cure... something! Biting his lower lip he knew there was one last little test. Daniel reached down his own body, running his hand down over his still fairly defined abs, between his legs. Eyes closed, a light sob escaped him. Heat... and... nothing was as it was supposed to be as his fingers skimmed over light hair and a cleft that surely hadn't been there when he'd gone to bed the previous night.

Finally throwing the blanket back, Daniel stumbled to his feet, standing in one place, swaying a little. Everything seemed... off somehow. His balance wasn't too good and as he finally dared take a good look down himself, he realized no matter how much he wanted it to be, this was no dream. Soft round breasts, curves that had previously been hard, flat planes... nothing was as it should be.

Feeling the panic rise again, Daniel finally forced himself to get dressed. Thank God he had the jumpsuit there as well, because his ordinary, tighter uniform probably wouldn't have fit entirely. He needed to find someone to talk to... someone who'd listen and believe. Stumbling to the phone, he dialed the internal number for Dr. Frasier's office. Only to be told she wouldn't be back for another hour.

Daniel sat heavily by the desk, phone still in hand. What was he going to do? He couldn't just call anyone -- who'd believe him and... the thought of how embarrassing it would be...

Sam.

Furiously punching in the number, Daniel realized he shouldn't even try to explain any of this on the phone, since it might be tapped and because he was fairly sure Sam wouldn't just believe him. Blinking in surprise, Daniel suddenly realized how lucky he was that there were no cameras in his office and that he'd chosen to stay there for the night.

"Come on, pick up the phone, Sam, pick up the phone."

"Carter."

"Major Carter, would you come to... Dr. Jackson's office for a moment?"

"Why... what... who is this?" Sam sounded worried and more than a little puzzled.

"A... a friend. Please, come -- and don't tell anyone about this."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't report this?"

"Because it'd be... embarrassing to m... Daniel."

Sam was beginning to sound rather suspicious, but at least she agreed.

Daniel put down the phone and started pacing back and forth in the small room. It felt... odd, having ...breasts.

A knock on the door tore him from his thoughts.

"Daniel?"

"Come in," he answered in a low voice. God, how was he supposed to convince Sam that it was him? "Close the door," he told her before she could say anything.

"Please, don't say anything, don't interrupt me, just... let me explain before you ask anything." Daniel took a deep breath. "And before you ask where Daniel is, I'm here... I'm Daniel." He continued before a very suspicious looking Sam could break his speech. "I was studying the alien artifact we brought back last night... something happened and I... I woke up like this..." he held out his arms.

"You... you have got to be kidding..." Sam shook her head. "You can't be Daniel... Daniel's..."

"A man?" Daniel was aware of his voice riding dangerously close to hysteria. "I was when I went to bed."

"Still, it's only your word..."

"Sam, please. I'm the same person who went with you on several missions through the 'Gate. The last one we came home from yesterday. I went to work on the artifact immediately, and I only stopped when you, Teal'c and... Jack came by and forced me down to the commissary to get something to eat..." Daniel took a deep breath and watched his friend with growing concern.

"Holy Hannah!" Sam reached out, but didn't touch him. "It's really you." She finally grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into the light from his desk lamp. She studied his face for a long time. "It's you alright -- or Daniel has an identical female twin we didn't know about."

Heaving a sigh of relief, Daniel closed his eyes. "Sam, I was so worried you wouldn't believe me."

"Well, Daniel, you have to admit it's a rather wild story." She gave him a questioning look. "Have you talked to anyone else?"

"No, I tried to contact Janet, but she wasn't in at the time."

"We need to tell the General."

"Sam... please -- is there no other way?"

"I'm afraid not, Daniel... Unless you know how to reverse the effect?"

"I... I don't..." Daniel sat heavily on his desk chair.

"Look, Daniel. See if you can figure anything out about the artifact, and I'll go get the General, okay?"

Daniel nodded silently. As much as he'd have preferred keeping things to himself, there didn't seem to be anything he could do about it. Sam left him with a final soft smile and Daniel picked the artifact up, trying to concentrate on it. At least Sam had only gone to get Hammond and not the rest of their team. Daniel quickly locked the door behind his friend. No need to tempt fate.

A light knock on the door brought him back to present. Taking a quick look at his watch, Daniel frowned. It couldn't be Sam already. It had only been a couple of minutes since she'd left.

"Daniel? You in there?"

Oh shit. Jack... Daniel stood so quickly his chair toppled over and he winced as he realized that *now* Jack knew he was there. He almost opened his mouth to ask the other man to leave as he realized he couldn't. His voice wasn't exactly masculine anymore.

"Daniel? Is something wrong?" Jack was silent for a moment. "Daniel, I know you're in there." The rattling of the handle told Daniel the man wasn't going to give up that easily. "Daniel... damn it, open the door!"

Daniel backed up until he felt the concrete wall behind him, slid into the corner, praying that Jack would eventually give up. Right. Fat chance of *that* happening. As the lock turned, Daniel realized that a man of Jack's rank and position around the SGC would have a universal key for any room on base...

Sinking to the floor, Daniel drew his legs up, buried his face in his arms and refused to look reality in the eyes.

"Daniel?" The voice was calmer, colored with worry.

Not that it helped Daniel, who kept telling himself that if he was really quiet, Jack wouldn't notice him in the dark corner. Yep, and Jack was just your ordinary flyboy, all brawn and bragging and no brain. Well, in some alternate reality perhaps. Daniel just wasn't that lucky.

"Daniel, what..." The voice indicated that Jack was coming nearer, then stopped a few feet away. "Wait, you're not... what are you doing in here?" Jack's voice changed from concern to warning within a split second.

"Go away, Jack," Daniel whispered, not lifting his head. Why couldn't the man ever take a hint and where the hell were Sam and the General?

"I have no idea how you know my name or what you're doing in here, lady, but I suggest you start talking."

Daniel gasped as a strong hand closed around his arm, drawing him, none too gently, to his feet. And suddenly it all caved. This was partly Jack's fault -- it was because of him Daniel had thought about being a woman and he'd somehow woken up as one. And why couldn't the man just for a second stop pestering him?

"Let go of me, Jack!" Daniel finally lifted his head and growled at Jack.

Jack, in turn, blinked in surprise, then his eyes widened and he let go of Daniel as if he'd been burned, backing away until he hit the desk.

"Da-Daniel?"

Daniel sank back against the wall as his mind tried to comprehend the fact that Jack had recognized him that easily when it had taken some to convince Sam. Closing his eyes, Daniel hugged himself. It just wasn't getting any easier.

Sensing movement Daniel stayed where he was, eyes scrunched shut. Several reactions were running through his head. Jack storming out of the room, yelling at him, accusing him of... Being drawn into a warm embrace just hadn't been one of them. Not that Daniel was going to argue with it or tempt fate by fighting it.

"God, Daniel, I'm sorry... I... I didn't mean to scare you." Jack kept stroking Daniel's back, soothingly. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I..." Before Daniel could carry on, the door opened again, and Sam and General Hammond walked through.

"Stand back, Colonel."

Jack didn't move, simply kept stroking Daniel's back. "I'm sorry sir, but it seems I can't." The answer was calm and balanced.

Daniel realized his hands were fisted in Jack's T-shirt and his face buried against Jack's shoulder. No, stepping back wasn't an option he'd give the Colonel.

"Colonel?" Sam sounded like she was torn between trusting her CO and coming to her friend's aid. Not that the latter was necessary, since Daniel was feeling just fine where he was -- as it was, the world could go away, he'd stay right where he was.

"I'm afraid I scared the living daylight out of Daniel here."

"So, you're going with the Major on this one, Jack?" Hammond's voice was calm, but it was obvious that Sam's story hadn't convinced him.

Daniel kicked himself mentally. He wasn't normally this... unstable. Forcing himself to pull back from Jack, Daniel took a step back and around the man. For a brief moment he wondered if he might just be imagining that Jack seemed reluctant to let go of him. He probably had.

"I'm sorry, General Hammond, I'm not entirely sure how this happened, but I woke up this morning like... this." Daniel held out his arms. "Either it's from the artifact I was studying, or the universe has a rather odd sense of humor."

Hammond shook his head in disbelief. "I really didn't think anything could surprise me again after some of SG-1's reports, but I guess I was wrong." The old man frowned. "Have you found any way of reversing it?"

"Eh, no sir, not yet -- I was kinda busy... panicking."

The comment drew a smile from the General. "I know son... eh... carry on." Shaking his head Hammond left the room, obviously still stunned. In the doorway he turned. "Oh, and Dr. Jackson?"

"Yes, sir?" Daniel looked at him.

"Have Dr. Frasier have a look at you."

"Oh... yes, sir." Daniel's heart sank. That would probably mean leaving the room.

"I'll go get you something... more comfortable to wear, Daniel." Then Sam left them.

Daniel felt the panic rise again. He was alone with Jack again...

"I really am sorry, Daniel." Jack stayed where he was, watching Daniel with wary eyes.

Daniel found himself wanting Jack to hold him again, no matter how much his mind told him what a bad idea it was. "It's not your fault, Jack." Daniel laughed mirthlessly. "It seems you were right, when you worried about me tinkering with alien technology."

"Daniel... something must have triggered it. Is there nothing you can think of that might have caused the device to change your gender?"

"Come now, Jack, why would I want to be a woman? I was perfectly..." miserable, "happy the way I was." Daniel noticed with worry how his voice seemed to raise a little.

"Calm down, Daniel. I didn't say you wished for it or anything."

Wished for... Daniel tried not to let it show. He had... hadn't he?

"Look, Daniel. We'll figure it out, okay?" Jack looked like he wanted to reach out again, but he didn't. "Either you'll crack this yourself, or Sam will come up with some way out of it."

"Or... SG-1 will be two women and two men in the future." Daniel sighed deeply. Just because he had an idea of what might have happened, didn't mean he could find a way to reverse it. "Speaking of the team -- Teal'c?" Daniel tried to keep his mind off the madness for a moment.

"Land of Light -- Hammond gave us a week stand-down because of all the teams already out." The older man ran a hand through his hair. "That's why I came by. I was bringing you the news, hoping you..." Jack trailed off, looking slightly uneasy.

"That I...?" Daniel finally focused entirely on Jack.

"Well, I thought I might interest you in dinner... or something."

"And now?"

"I... I don't know -- besides I'm not sure the General will let you leave the base like this."

There was that. "And that's the only thing keeping us?"

Jack gave him an apologetic look. "I need to get used to seeing you like this unless you find a way to reverse it"

"Yeah..." Daniel's heart sank. Jack wasn't the only one who'd have to get used to a thing or two if he couldn't find a cure for his current... state.

For a moment it seemed as if Jack had made up his mind and was going to say something more, but Sam came into the office at the same time. Jack straightened and gave Daniel a small, sincere smile. "Let me know if there's anything I can do to help, okay?"

Daniel nodded silently, while everything inside was screaming for Jack to stay. "Jack?"

"Yeah?" Jack turned around as he reached the door.

"If it's any consolation, it would have been a 'yes'."

Jack nodded briskly before closing the door to give Daniel some privacy.

"What was that all about?" Sam watched him curiously.

"Nothing."

"Right." Sam didn't exactly sound as if she believed him.

Daniel chose to ignore it. "So, find anything for me?"

"Well," Sam began, "since I didn't know your size I brought along a few different sizes." She put the stack of clothes down on his bed. "So the only way of doing this is trying it on."

"I guess." Daniel eyed the stack with a sinking heart.

"Don't worry, Daniel. It's standard military clothes, nothing elaborate -- since we're not dressing you up for a night out on town."

Unfortunately not, supplied Daniel's mind, as he pulled out a few items. Okay, the panties were fairly easy to handle, and Sam was nice enough to keep her back to him. Daniel may look like one, but his mind still objected to undressing casually in front of a woman.

"So, how do they fit?"

"Sam?" Daniel knew how strangled his voice sounded.

"Yeah?" There was a frown in Sam's voice -- she'd heard it too.

"How the hell do you put on a bra?"

Sam shook her head and turned around. Daniel didn't really mind anymore, since he was getting really tired of trying to hook the damned thing in the back.

"Daniel, you need to..." She reached out and held his hands down his sides. "Relax. First, hook it in the front, keep it around your waist, turn it and *then* pull it up into place."

"Oh." Daniel did as he was told and awe and behold, it worked. The T-shirt, jacket and BDUs were no problem, since they were the same as he normally wore, although more fitting in size. "Thanks, Sam." Daniel finally sat down heavily on the bed.

"No problem, Daniel." Sam sat down next to him. "Any idea why this happened?"

"I... I think I might have... wished for it."

"What?" Sam turned to give him a searching look. "I know you enjoy research, but isn't this a little..."

Daniel laughed out loud. "God, Sam, no. I made a stupid little wish last night, that's all."

"What made you wish for a gender change?"

"I'd really rather not talk about it, Sam." Daniel knew how much he was blushing.

"It's Jack, isn't it, Daniel?" Sam's voice was full of sympathy.

Daniel sighed. "Am I that transparent?"

"Not really, but I've had my suspicions for quite a while, and we're around each other for long periods of time, so, yeah, I've noticed."

"It was a foolish moment of weakness, Sam. Just for a second I wished to be a woman, so that Jack would notice me."

"He notices you, trust me, Daniel -- even as a man, he noticed you."

"No, he didn't Sam." Daniel rubbed his eyes.

"Fine, if you say so." Sam didn't seem convinced. "Any idea how to reverse it?"

"I... I could try and wish again -- but I think I'll try to translate the writings on it first." Daniel laughed bitterly. "Who knows what else it might do to me if I'm not careful."

"Well, first you're going to see Janet." Sam held up her hand. "General's orders, remember?"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Fine -- let's just go and get this over with then."

The trip through the SGC hallways wasn't too bad, though Daniel was hyperaware of people looking at him. Not that they *really* looked at him, it was just general paranoia from his own mind. He knew that. Though little it helped. There were, however, a few looks from some of the male personnel that made him more than just uneasy.

Janet wasn't too bad. Hammond had already briefed her, so Daniel didn't have to try and explain his predicament. She was... surprisingly more gentle than she normally was with the team.

"Well, Daniel... for a woman, you're extremely healthy. Apart from your usual allergies, I can find nothing wrong."

"Except from, my gender, right?" Daniel asked dryly.

Janet smiled sadly. "Apart from your gender, yes."

Daniel shook his head. "I guess I'll go back and work on figuring out what happened."

"Yes... I'm afraid there is nothing I can do for you."

"Well, a clean bill of health is always nice to get."

So Daniel said his good byes, declining Sam's offer to go with him. Company was the last thing he wanted at the moment. Not that the walk back to his office was any good. He still felt as if everyone was staring at him.

  


* * *

For what felt like the fiftieth time, Daniel squashed the urge to simply throw the damned thing against the wall. Maybe it'd bounce, make a whole or split open and reveal what the hell it had done to him.

It was early in the evening and the only one he'd seen around was Sam, who'd swung by his office around noon, with a nice assortment of what passed as edible from the commissary. He hadn't seen Jack around or for that matter the General. He worried what might have happened if Jack *had* come by... Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Daniel sighed deeply. It wasn't getting him anywhere. As it was, he'd roughly translated some of the text to something resembling 'ask for what you want' -- which he kind of had. And something about the heart and sleep.

It still wasn't enough, but he'd spend the rest of the day trying and he'd make another wish before going to bed -- like he'd done the night before.

Dinnertime came and went with another delivery thanks to Sam. There was still no sign of Jack and as it was, Daniel wondered why he kept hoping. They had a nice week of downtime and of course Jack wouldn't be spending it at the base.

The next time Daniel looked at his watch is was around midnight and his eyes were burning from the many hours of abuse. Picking the artifact up one last time, Daniel closed his eyes and made his wish. To once again become the man he'd been.

  


* * *

The smell of coffee woke him slowly. He frowned, keeping his eyes closed as the memories from the previous day entered his mind. It didn't take much of a check to know that it hadn't worked. His body was still a woman's.

At least, it seemed, Sam had brought him breakfast, and more importantly... coffee.

"Morning, Daniel."

Daniel froze just as he was about to throw off the blanket. "Jack?" Barely a whisper.

"Yeah, it's me. Sam had to fly up to Washington and I volunteered to make sure you ate."

Daniel finally risked opening his eyes. And there, at his desk, sat Jack, looking awfully cheerful for, Daniel checked his watch. 7AM. "Would you mind..." Daniel blushed as he pulled the blanket up under his chin.

"Oh, sorry." Jack swiveled the chair around so his back was to Daniel. "The showers are deserted for the next hour if you want to use them."

Daniel blinked in surprise. "Did you...?"

Jack shrugged. "I won't say I can imagine what you're going through, but I thought you might want a shower." Without company, was left unsaid, but still hung in the air.

Wow, Jack had actually... wow. "I... thank you Jack."

"No need to thank me, Daniel, you're a friend and under my responsibility."

Daniel nodded even though Jack couldn't see him. "Thanks anyway." Pulling on the jumpsuit, he balled up the clothes Sam had left for him. A shower was the best idea he'd heard in a long time.

"You're welcome." Jack stood and turned his head a little. "I'll leave you to it then. See ya later, kid." And then he was gone.

Daniel smiled at the fact that there seemed to be lighter moments to his... change. Jack was definitely one of them. He checked his plate. All covered up, it would be okay until he returned. And there wasn't just a cup of coffee, but an entire thermo full of it. Wow. Drinking the contents of the cup, Daniel finally hurried out and down the hallway to the showers.

It was heaven stepping under the hot spray. And he had plenty of time to enjoy it too. An hour. Jack had gotten him an entire hour alone in the showers. Somehow the small gesture meant so much more to him than anything else at the moment. Well, he'd wanted Jack to pay attention. He'd though of other kinds of attention, but somehow this was much better. To be alone here... well, Daniel hadn't even dare to look to closely at himself in the mirror after his change.

Soaping up well and good, Daniel closed his eyes and ran his hands over his body. It felt... odd, well, more than odd. He hadn't touched a woman's body like that since... Sha're. He'd had sex, yes, but explored one... no. And somehow it was worlds from that considering that this time he could feel every touch.

Maybe he could... If he managed to reverse the process today, this would be his last chance of knowing exactly what if felt like to be touched. Touching himself would of course only be the next best thing, but still, his curiosity got the better of him.

Sliding his hands down over his breasts. They were nicely rounded, soft and as he ran his fingers over a nipple, he couldn't help gasping. It felt... good, if a little sensitive.

Losing himself to it, Daniel didn't surface until his fingers slit inside himself and a low moan from his throat pulled him back. What the hell was he doing? His thoughts had slipped from nothing to Jack in no time, wondering what it might be like to have the man touch him like that...

Flushed and embarrassed, Daniel washed the last of the soap away, careful not to linger on any body parts. He quickly toweled dry, dressed and went back to his office, hoping against all good sense to find Jack there again, but the room was as empty as it had been when he'd left it.

Daniel looked at himself in the small mirror by the sink in the corner. His face was... slimmer, lips softer, more rounded, his nose perhaps a little smaller, but still his. He could see why Jack had recognized him. He still looked like himself, with only a few minor differences. His chin was narrower, and then of course, there was his body. The unease from the shower returned, and Daniel forced himself to sit down, eat his breakfast and get on with translating the artifact's writings.

  


* * *

Lunch came, as Janet swung by his office. Daniel smiled politely and answered her inquires, not showing how disappointed he was that it wasn't Jack visiting. Continuing, Daniel still hadn't gotten much more translated.

The afternoon came and went and when there was a knock at the door, Daniel simply said "Yes," and kept working with the writings. The door was closed and two trays were placed on the desk in front of him.

Daniel looked up in surprise. "Jack?"

The man shrugged. "I was talking about dinner the other day, and since I doubt I can drag you out of here for it, I thought I'd bring it to you."

"I... thanks, Jack." Daniel smiled at him. He put his notes aside and pulled the tray closer. Lifting the coverings, his smile widened. "Jack, this can't be food from the commissary."

Jack answered him with a grin. "Nope, I thought I'd make sure you'd get something really good -- something edible for a change." He gestured at the plates. "Besides, even with this, we're supposed to be off duty, and that means *not* having to eat military food."

Daniel could only agree with that.

"So," Jack asked between two bites. "Found anything?"

"Mmm," Daniel swallowed. "Well, it seems to say that your dreams will come true if your heart is in it."

"You dreamed of being a woman?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Well..." Daniel shifted in his seat. "It might have crossed my mind for a moment... at one point..." Daniel felt the blush creep over his face.

"Any particular reason?" Jack's voice had dropped a little and Daniel found it absolutely mesmerizing.

"I..." Daniel stopped, fork halfway to his mouth.

"Care to share?" Jack's voice was just above a whisper.

Daniel swallowed hard. He couldn't know, he couldn't *possibly* know.

"I... had a rather enlightening talk with the Major yesterday."

Oh God, Sam had told him... "Jack, I..."

"Please, Daniel... it's okay. She simply told me you were interested in another man and that might have triggered the change combined with the artifact."

"She... she didn't say whom, then?"

"I asked her not to."

"Oh, that's... very chivalrous of you, Jack."

"No it wasn't." Jack's voice was barely audible.

"What?" Daniel raised and eyebrow.

"I didn't want to know."

"Oh..." Daniel continued to eat in silence, trying to interpret the answer he'd gotten.

Jack finished his dinner, and rose to his feet. "I better go."

"Don't go, Jack." Jack's hand was on the door handle before Daniel found his voice.

Jack leaned his head against the door, back still to Daniel. "I need to go, or I might tell you a thing or two you aren't meant to know." Jack's answer was lazed with something that Daniel couldn't quite make out.

Daniel stood and went over to his friend, hand resting on Jack's shoulder. "Like what, Jack?"

"Like I didn't want her to tell me it wasn't because of me." The words came in a rush, whispered.

Daniel stood absolutely still for a moment. Did that mean? "Jack?" He couldn't believe how rusty his voice sounded.

"I'm sorry, Daniel, I didn't mean for you to know."

Daniel didn't know what to say, but he pulled Jack around and into a close embrace. This was... beyond what he'd imagined. "Jack... are you saying that you... before my change?" Drawing a deep breath, Daniel steadied himself. "All of this... for no real reason."

Jack's arms finally slid around Daniel's waist, and he nodded, face buried against Daniel's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Daniel," he whispered. "Had I told you earlier, you wouldn't be in this mess now."

"No need to cry over spilled milk, Jack." Daniel ran his hands up and down Jack's back, soothingly. "You're here now, you're letting me know... now."

Jack pulled back. "For crying out loud, Daniel, how can you be so calm?"

"I might seem calm to you, but trust me -- it's nothing compared to the panic I felt when I woke up yesterday."

Jack laughed a little. "I guess not."

"But Jack, seriously, I'm still me -- inside..." Daniel let it hang for a moment, before pulling Jack back into his arms.

Somehow they managed to stay there for who knew how long and somehow the next step was crystal clear to the both of them. Daniel nudged Jack's head up and found his lips. And if that was as far as he'd ever get, he wasn't complaining. It was a... spine-melting experience. Daniel pressed up against Jack for more, as a slick tongue slipped inside his mouth.

Jack's hands slid down his sides and around to cup Daniel's ass, pulling him closer.

Daniel moaned and tugged Jack's T-shirt out of the BDUs, slipping his hand up under it, feeling the muscles moving under heated skin. "Jack... bed... please."

The next thing registering with Daniel's hazed mind, was the fact that he was on the bed, on his back and it felt as if Jack was trying to crawl inside him through a kiss alone. And Daniel didn't mind -- the only thing he wanted at the moment was to get the both of them out of their clothes. He didn't give a damn what gender either of them were. This was Jack, that was all he needed to know.

Suddenly the world spun and the weight disappeared. Daniel rose to his elbows, trying to catch his breath and figure out what the hell was going on.

"God, no, I'm... I'm so sorry, Daniel, I..." Jack walked backwards, watching Daniel with fear in his eyes. "I can't do this, I... I." Turning around Jack fled the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Daniel lay back, a sob escaping his throat... What had gone wrong? It seemed that even if Daniel could put his new gender behind him, Jack obviously couldn't. What irony. He'd made the wish because he hadn't thought Jack would want him as a man, and yet, in the end that seemed to be the only way he wanted him...

Pulling his T-shirt back in place, Daniel got to his feet and went to the desk, picking up the sphere. God, how he hated the thing. He knew now that Jack wanted him, but what did that help, when he was the wrong gender?

Daniel went back to the bed, feeling as if suddenly his energy had been zapped out of him. Dumping the sphere on the table next to the bed, he lay down on top of the cover, staring at the artifact. He didn't touch it, didn't make another wish. If he did, he might wish for something other than a gender change... at the moment he didn't trust his heart.

Another sob shook his body. It hurt so badly. He'd had what he wanted, even if only for a moment, and he'd let it go. Had he acted earlier, he wouldn't even *be* in the current predicament.

Somehow he managed to fall asleep. At least, at some point he must have dozed off, as a dip in the mattress woke him. Opening his eyes, he could just make out the shape of the man sitting there.

"Jack?"

There was no answer.

"Jack?" Daniel tried again.

The figure turned his head. "Can you forgive me, Daniel?"

Daniel sat up, opening his arms to the man, who only hesitated for a moment, before burrowing against him.

"I'm such an idiot, Daniel." The voice sounded rough.

"Just..." Daniel paused. "Please, don't do it again -- don't leave me like that." Daniel's voice broke for a moment.

"I... never, Daniel, it doesn't matter what gender you are -- you're still you." A tentative kiss was placed at the corner of Daniel's mouth. "If you can live with it, so can I. As long as I don't lose you."

Daniel was silent for a moment. Wasn't this what he'd wanted? "Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Can... can I ask something of you?"

"Anything." Jack's answer was a hot whisper against Daniel's neck.

"Make love to me?"

"Daniel, are you... are you sure?" The voice was soft.

Oddly enough, Daniel had never been surer in his life. "Yes, Jack, please..."

And he was still sure when the last piece of clothing hit the floor and Jack was exploring his body exactly the way Daniel had tried to do in the shower earlier. Only Jack was dead set on doing it with his tongue to which Daniel had no complaints whatsoever.

A throaty moan escaped Daniel, as Jack licked his way up the inside of his thighs and rose to a whine as the hot tongue slipped inside Daniel, making him twist and turn.

Somewhere Daniel was aware of chanting Jack's name as the man altered between nipping, sucking and licking his clitoris. As the orgasm rushed through him, Daniel felt his entire body shake and he could have sworn someone had moved the entire starry night sky inside his office.

Jack moved back up, placing light trail of kissesd up over Daniel's body, paying special attention to a particularly ticklish spot around the navel and both breasts. Finally Jack was back to kissing him, and the slow kiss lulled Daniel into a state in between.

"Good?"

"Mmmmm." Daniel couldn't quite concentrate.

Jack chuckled. "The linguist is speechless -- I'll take that as a compliment."

Daniel slapped his shoulder, but couldn't help laughing. "And you?" He wasn't so far gone he could ignore the erection pressing against his hip.

"It's okay, Daniel, we don't have to..."

Daniel bit his lower lip, then answered. "And if I want to?"

Jack kissed him again. "I don't think we've got a condom anywhere."

"What?" Daniel laughed again. "You didn't come prepared?"

"I'm a pilot, not a boy scout, Daniel."

Daniel chewed on his lower lip again until Jack put a stop to it with another kiss. "Do we really need it?" he panted.

"Daniel, you're a woman now, I don't want to get you pregnant."

Daniel moaned. "Think, Jack, think..."

"I could..." Jack shook his head. "No, not safe enough."

"What!?" Daniel was *really* beginning to get desperate.

"I could pull back just before..."

"Yes, Jack, you can, and you will and stop *talking*." Daniel pulled Jack on top of him and spread his legs to give the man access. Daniel moaned as he felt the slide of heated flesh against the inside of his thigh.

Jack rose on one elbow, reaching down between them to guide himself inside Daniel. The look of awe on his face as he slowly pushed in, left Daniel breathless.

It was nothing compared to how he felt the slick slide of movement inside him. Daniel had been with men before, but it was *so* different from this. Not that it really mattered, because, this was Jack -- the only man he wanted, whether he was a man or a woman himself -- as long as the man moving on top of him was Jack...

A gasp escaped Daniel as a short, stinging pain shot through him.

"Daniel?" Jack's movements stilled.

"Uh?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah... I think... that was my... virginity?"

"Oh... but you're okay?"

"Yeah... I'm... I'm okay."

The slow, lightly gyrating movements were driving Daniel out of his mind. "Faster, Jack, please."

"Hush, relax, Daniel." Jack kept moving and there was really nothing to complain about as Daniel felt pleasure rush through his body.

Wrapping his legs around Jack's waist, Daniel moved against the thrusts, taking another kiss as it was offered. It felt as if they were doing it for so long and all Daniel could think about was how good it felt.

Daniel was aware of Jack's movements growing erratic and knew what was going to happen. It just didn't make it through to his hazed brain why it was that Jack was struggling to pull away, so he wrapped his legs more securely around the man, pushing up, forcing Jack to continue two more thrusts until the movements became jerks and Daniel could feel Jack coming as the man's body trembled.

Jack collapsed partly on top of him. "God, Daniel, what did we do?"

"What we should have done a long time ago?" Daniel panted.

"For crying out loud, Daniel, I explained to you, I'd pull back, but you..." Jack sounded a little scared.

"I'm sure nothing happened, Jack... don't worry."

"Daniel..." Jack buried his face against Daniel's neck.

"Hush, we'll be okay." Daniel felt a light sting of guilt, but tried to ignore it, turning around until he was laying back to front with Jack, and managed to pull the blanket out from under them and cover them both with it.

They lay together, Jack's arms wrapped around a body that was becoming more and more familiar to Daniel. He listened to Jack's slowing breathing. "Any regrets?" Please say no...

"Only one..." Jack mumbled sleepily.

"Oh?" Daniel felt his heart sinking.

"If you were still a man, I'd love to have you top me when we wake up." Jack's voice was distant, as if he was already halfway asleep.

Daniel opened his eyes again. Oh...

Laying awake for most of the night, Daniel kept wondering how they'd get through it all. He had what he wanted and yet he wasn't entirely happy. He finally reached out, cupping the sphere in his hand. "I want to be me, again -- a man... the man I was before yesterday."

Daniel wasn't sure, but the sphere might have glowed a little. He shook his head and put the artifact back on the table. If nothing else, he'd have this night and hopefully many more like it. He loved the things he'd discovered about his new body, but he missed his old familiar physical shell. What he'd had tonight was beyond good, but... it rang a little hollow when he knew that Jack had wanted him before it had all changed.

  


* * *

Daniel tried to stretch, but something kept him in place. More precisely a pair of arms locked around his chest... His *flat* chest... Hesitantly he moved his hand downward.

"I've already checked... Welcome back," chuckled Jack against the back of his neck.

"You've... checked." Daniel went silent as the memories from the night before trickled back into his mind.

"Yep. And as much as I adored you as a woman, I'm really glad to have you back to your... usual physical you."

"Oh." Now that he was awake, he became aware of his body. Wow, he could feel the difference.

"Yeah, oh." Jack pressed against him. "You still...?"

"Were you serious last night, Jack?"

"About what?" Jack nuzzled his neck.

"About... us?" Come on, Daniel. The man offered to let you...

"All of it."

It was Daniel's turn to chuckle. "How much do you remember?"

"I meant it, Daniel. If you've got anything we can use for lubrication...?"

Daniel reached out and turned on the bedside lamp and pulled out the small drawer in the table. There had to be something there... "Sunscreen?"

Jack shrugged. "Works too."

Daniel finally rolled over as much as the narrow bunk would allow it, with Jack aiding him until he was face to face with the other man.

"Hey." Somehow Daniel managed to feel a little... embarrassed with the other man pressed against him, both of them naked.

"Hey." Jack kissed him, long and slow and Daniel felt a little lightheaded afterwards, still not quite ready to believe that he had what he wanted right there, in his bed.

Jack smiled at him. "Was I so bad last night that you wished to stop being a woman?"

Daniel frowned. "No, definitely not..."

"So?"

"I just... What I really wanted was you, Jack... not a gender change."

"Well, you've got me." Jack's smile grew. "And I've got you..."

"I swear, Jack, if you start singing, I'll kick you out of my bed."

"Ouch." Jack looked all sad and wide-eyed. "Does that mean you won't top me first?"

Daniel drew a deep breath. Damned if the Colonel didn't know how to play dirty. "Jack O'Neill, you're the worst actor I've ever..."

Jack just laughed and silenced him with another kiss. "So, what'cha say, Daniel?" He took the tube of sunscreen. "Want to?"

Daniel nodded, not fully trusting his voice. They struggled for a moment, until Daniel was flat on top of Jack. "Like this?" Daniel gasped as their erections rubbed against each other.

"Oh yeah," Jack panted, stealing another kiss.

Daniel rose to his knees between Jack's thighs. He stopped for a moment, looking down at the naked man in his bed.

Jack's smile widened as his hands rose to ghost over Daniel's body. "You were wonderful as a woman, Daniel, trust me, but you're absolutely beautiful like this."

Daniel blushed again, but stayed where he was.

"What? Can't take a compliment?" Jack's voice was... the best description would be... playful.

"I just didn't imagine you giving me compliments like these... I... I'm not sure what I expected..."

"Gruff, rough, fuck and fall asleep?" Jack cocked his head to the side.

"I... something like that... yeah, maybe."

Jack kept touching him. "It's okay, I guess most military types come across like that."

"You're a lot of things, Jack..." Daniel gasped as Jack caressed a nipple. "But as much as you seem like one on the surface, stereotype, you're not."

"Hey, Daniel, don't spoil my image."

Daniel finally uncapped the tube and squeezed some of it out. "I hate breaking it to you, Jack..." He trailed a slick finger down over Jack's balls, grinning at the strangled moan it drew from the man. "You spoiled your image when you took me in and made me your friend."

"Oh... what..." Jack gasped as Daniel ran his finger along the cleft, circling the sensitive entrance. "What... does *this* do to my image, then?"

"I'm sorry... Jack, this," Daniel pushed a finger inside Jack. "This is going to ruin it for good."

"Oh what the heck..." Jack arched up. "It's worth it."

"I'm glad you see it that way, Jack." Daniel pushed in two fingers, working the opening until he was sure he wouldn't cause Jack any unease.

"Daniel, please, need you..."

Who was Daniel to deny him anything? Shifting Jack's body just enough, he guided himself up against the slick hole and slowly pushed inside. Warm heat pulled him in as Jack relaxed, making it easier for him to move. Choking down breaths of air, Daniel leaned forward, letting Jack's pulled up legs take most of his weight.

"Oh God, Daniel..." It was a growl, as Jack gripped the frame of the bed, knuckles white with tension.

Daniel finally found the energy to move -- working to give the both of them what they wanted, needed. Jack was gasping under him and Daniel was sure he wouldn't be able to hold back for very long himself, especially when Jack's legs slid down, changing the angle of Daniel's thrusts as they were wrapped around his waist. It struck Daniel for a split second, how much it was like a mirror of the night before and yet it was so different and definitely what he'd wanted all along.

Leaning on one hand, slipping the other one between their bodies, Daniel kept the pace, while he wrapped his fingers around Jack's erection and began teasing the head with his thumb, then massaging the vein on the underside of it. He felt the tension in Jack's body grow, as the man clenched his muscles and Daniel forced himself to focus on Jack's face.

A light sheen of sweat made Jack's skin glisten, the eyes were shut and the lips parted.

"Jack, look at me, please..."

The brown eyes opened slowly, as if Jack was having trouble doing so. "Daniel..."

Daniel's hips stilled for a moment, then he felt the tension curl up one last time, like a spring about to break. Heat spread in his lower body and he knew he was shaking as he finally found his release. Hardly slowing his hand, Daniel brought Jack with him a moment later, a deep throaty growl leaving the older man.

Collapsing partly on top of Jack, Daniel really wasn't interested in moving anytime soon. Pulling out and allowing Jack to drag him down into a warm, post coital cuddle was the only thing he could find the energy for.

"Daniel...?"

"Yeah?"

"We still have a couple of days off..."

"Mmmmm?" Daniel smiled against Jack's neck. "Your place or mine?"

Jack laughed and it send vibrations though the body, into Daniel's.

"Well, Daniel -- whatever you want. Though first, we should get cleaned up, find the General and tell him that everything's A-okay."

"Mmmmm."

"And at some point you need to let Janet check you."

"I know..."

"To see that you aren't pregnant."

"Jack!" Daniel couldn't help laughing.

"I'm deadly serious, Daniel."

"Oh, Jack, please."

"Two words, Daniel... Alien and Artifact..."

"Oh... come on..." Even Daniel was beginning to get a little disturbed by the thought.

"Just promise me you'll go see Janet about it."

"Okay, okay..."

"So, shower?"

"In a minute." Daniel buried his face where Jack's neck and shoulder met. "Can we stay like this for a few more moments?"

Jack chuckled. "Yeah, but not for too long."

"Why not?"

"If Sam comes along and finds us like this, she'll shoot me."

"Can't have that." Closing his eyes, however, Daniel allowed himself to drift for a little while -- There was no hurry for him now that he had what he'd wanted all along.

 **The End of part 1 of 4**


End file.
